Many types of swings are available for entertaining infants. Conventional swings for small children generally include a stable, non-moving overhead structure supported by supporting legs. A hanger or hangers are swingably supported relative to the overhead structure and extend downwardly therefrom. The overhead structure can be supported by two rear supporting legs that extend downwardly from the overhead structure and two forward legs which extend downwardly from the overhead structure in a splayed relation, as disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,985 to Grudoski; 4,271,627 to Echterling; 4,324,432 to Eldon, III et al.; 4,325,578 to Borucki; 4,722,521 to Hyde et al; and 4,785,678 to McGugan et al. These patents generally disclose a pair of hangers attached on either side of a seat, with the upper end of the hangers pivotally or swingably attached to the overhead structure.
Similarly, the swing assembly can have two legs with a single swing arm, as disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,902 issued to Casagrande; and 4,940,229 to Foster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,820 issued to Bochmann shows an open top swing, without an overhead structure.
A typical problem encountered in all of the above mentioned swings is that when one attempts to put a child into the seat, as the seat is designed to freely swing, the seat swings, making it inconvenient to seat the child. Similarly, when one is taking the child out of the seat, the seat swings with the child making removal also inconvenient. Thus, there is a need for a device to immobilize the seat during removal of a child from or placement of a child into the seat of the swing.